Pretending
by PARIS BYK
Summary: Josie has to get her silver ball back, and she suspects Vaughn has it, but they are not talking to each other, now Josie decides to do anything to get it back and anything means anything (not in the wrong sense ppl)JV
1. Within the storm

Title: Pretending Author: Paris BYK Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Blake holsey high, im just borrowing them to write this, which by the way is my first fic of them. Pairing: Josie/Vaughn  
  
Josie Trent was furious. She didn't know who she was angrier at, Vaughn Pearson, for betraying her, or herself, for hurting Lucas feelings knowing he was the one saving the day, again. She cared a lot about him that was for sure, but she couldn't return his feelings. He liked her as more than a friend, and she felt really well that he worried about her that much, but to be honest to herself, she only had one guy in mind: Vaughn. She knew he had betrayed her by not telling her his father had that silver ball she was looking for so desperately, and he even cancelled their date to go to him and play with it! Yeah, their date. Weird word for Josie Trent, she never thought of the word date as something else than hanging out with a friend or something, but it was different. Vaughn and her had been getting pretty close the past weeks, and her feelings were starting to surface. She didn't want to admit it, but she had a thing for him, and even with all her anger, she still thought of him.  
  
"Hey Josie.. are you there??" Lucas asked the redhead. Then Josie remembered. She was gonna show Lucas the silver ball she hid under her bed. She tried a nodding and bended to get it. After a couple of minutes of searching everywhere, including under her bed and several times inside the jar, she started to desperate.  
  
"Oh god.. no.. it was here! Damn!! Where is it???????" Josie yelled helplessly. Lucas looked at the girl as his eyes widened trying to understand what the hell she was talking about. One moment she had asked him to go to her room to show him something, and the next one she was yelling around and acting nuts.  
  
"Josie, Josie! Calm down... tell me, what is exactly what we are searching? Maybe you left it somewhere else.. look at this, you cant possibly find anything in this mess..." Lucas tried helping but that didn't work out. Josie was now passing insanity. She was walking around, not going anywhere and waving her hands in desperation. Then it hit her.  
  
"DAMN IT!!! Vaughn!!!" She screamed as she left the room. Lucas couldn't help sighing. He hated when she spoke about Vaughn. He didn't know why, but he didn't like their relationship at all. No, he did know why. Because he wanted her for him.  
  
( )  
  
Vaughn was lying on his bed, arms behind his neck just staring at the ceiling. He was so angry. He wanted to talk to Josie but instead she had chosen Lucas to spend time with. He was trying so hard to think of something else, something that wouldn't make him feel so mad. Just when he was about succeeding on it, he heard a strong knocking. He didn't feel like chatting with anybody so he just ignored the knocking thing.  
  
"C'mon Vaughn! I know you're in there!" Josie yelled through his door.  
  
"Now the hell im moving." Vaughn said low enough just for him to hear. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk now. "Hey, if she wants to talk, maybe Lucas can help her..." He thought, one more time hearing the knocking.  
  
"You'll have to open this door eventually! I know you have it and I wont stop until I get it back." Josie said the last sentence calmer. She turned around and saw a bunch of students watching the scene she just had made. Josie didn't care about the staring and went straight to her room, where she found Corrine standing.  
  
"Let me guess, you want me to clean up everything in here, right?" Josie said ironically as she sat on her bed and turned the music on. Really loud.  
  
"Josie! What's the matter with you?" Corrine said exalted. It was enough living with the mess, but the music was one of the things Corrine hated the most when it came to Josie. She cared about her very much, after all they were roommates and best friends, but sometimes she just couldn't get her. Josie acted as she didn't hear anything she had said and started singing low the lyrics of her rock music. Corrine sighed in surrendering and left the room slamming the door as hard as she could. Right in the hallway she found Vaughn talking to Madison about something she couldn't hear, and shot a glare at him. Vaughn clearly saw the girl glaring at him, but he couldn't care less. He looked at Corrine one second and went back talking to Madison as if no one was there.  
  
" Really? So you think I should sign up for the contest? Cause you know how much I hate winning every of them.. it makes the girls around feel uncomfortable and.." Madison tried her best modest eyes as she looked at Vaughn. The guy nodded and forced a smile. He wasn't feeling like smiling, or talking to the girl in front of him as well.  
  
"Yeah.. you do that Madison... Oh.. I forgot, I gotta go to practise, you know how the coach can gets when I don't show up early.. so we'll talk later." Vaughn said finally getting rid of the girl. Madison moaned an " okay." After that she leaned and put a soft kiss on his cheek after giving him a wide smile. Vaughn smiled too and left. Corrine seeing the whole scene. Madison approached her and looked at her with despise.  
  
"Be sure to inform your friend Trent what just happened here.." Madison said with another wide smile and left.  
  
( )  
  
"With this concludes our class..." Professor Zeta announced as he closed his book and looked at his students starting to leave. "Oh wait!! I forgot! Since we're investigating about plants, I thought of you guys doing a project. Anything about them, just make sure its not like the last one two of you did, that one about roses and how to get those spines off... Make it clever please? Readable at least?" Professor Zeta said as he looked at Marshal and Corrine. It was their project he was talking about, the pair didn't have much time to investigate and had resolved to do it the last day, pretty unusual for Corrine, but she didn't have any other choice taking into account she was busy with other projects and didn't take that one serious.  
  
"Its still too late to say we're sorry?" Corrine said softly. She didn't like to be recognised about that at all.  
  
"Actually Corrine, I wouldn't be worried about another project like that, since im pairing you up." Professor Zeta said satisfied. He took out a sheet of paper and started reading.  
  
"Who do you think you'll be with?" Corrine asked Josie in a whisper.  
  
"I know who I don't wanna be with." Josie said as she took a glance at Vaughn.  
  
"C'mon, don't worry, what are the odds?" Corrine assured.  
  
"Josie with Vaughn.." Professor Zeta said as both students looked at each other. After that Josie went back to Corrine.  
  
"Im sorry, you were saying..?" She said ironically as she stood up and approached to Vaughn.  
  
"Emily and Marshal... Lucy and Jonathan... Corrine and Lucas..." Professor Zeta went on saying.  
  
"Well, I guess we can explain Professor Zeta we have issues working together and he'll change us." Josie said as she waited for the man to finish.  
  
"Yeah, lots of them." Vaughn replied in the same cold tone Josie had used before. Professor Zeta came to Josie's calling and looked at the students.  
  
"Ah.. Professor, we sort of need.. not to be together in this project.. we don't work good together." Josie said hesitantly as she shot quick glances at Vaughn who apparently was doing the same.  
  
"Actually Josie, I think you and Vaughn make a great team. So good luck on the project.." Professor Zeta abandoned them to get his things and leave the class. Josie and Vaughn looked at each other for the last time as the first one left helplessly. She and Corrine exchanged looks and left the class together.  
  
"C'mon Josie.. why don't you see the bright side of things?" Corrine said breaking the silence Josie was creating for minutes now.  
  
"Bright side? Im sorry, I must lost a thing here... you do realize im with him on a project, right?" Josie said ironically again and waited for the girl's reply.  
  
"This way you get to talk to him." Corrine said satisfied of her explanation.  
  
"And why would I wanna talk to him?" Josie said again not understanding a single thing.  
  
"Didn't you need to get that thing of yours you thought Vaughn had? Well, this is the chance to get it." Corrine said again as she deepened the look on Josie's eyes.  
  
"Yeah.. Yeah!!! You're right!!! Im gonna act just as usual, and even friendlier.. he wont notice anything.. and then when I get his full trust, he'll lead me to it...!!! Thanks Corrine you're a genius!!!!" Josie said as she hugged her so tightly she almost suffocated her.  
  
End of chapter one  
  
A/N: This is my first fic of them, so take that into account.. I also want to say this fic takes place right after "watch". Anything you wanna say or suggest or anything, review. Paris 


	2. Friends now

Pretending Disclaimer: boring I know, but necessary for me to keep my money.. or cents whatsoever. I don't own them, I just borrow them.  
  
chapter two: Friends now  
  
It was another bright day for Josie Trent. Bullshit. She was still as mad as anybody in her place could be. Even more, she thought. Somehow, the brilliant plan she had designed, or, well, Corrine, didn't sound as good as it had the day before. She was still thinking about it, about the whole Vaughn thing, about Lucas, and the silver ball, and the project, and almost every little thing that came up to her. It was her way to deal with things, as Corrine thought.  
  
"No its not! I just.. like doing stuff.. its like im hiding myself behind it or anything.." Josie explained Corrine carefully, but the last one didn't seem to be convinced.  
  
"Of course Josie.. you're right." Corrine said ironically. It was more than obvious that she didn't believe a word she was saying. "But anyway, I gotta tell you something that might damage your plan, which by the way, have I told you I disagree and I think it's the worst that you can do?" She said again waiting for her friend to rationalize. It was one thing that she didn't trust Vaughn, she could deal with it, but tricking him so she can get what she wanted, that she couldn't. After all, Josie was her best friend true, but Vaughn still remained as a friend for her, and whatever Josie was planning, wasn't gonna be all flowers and kisses for him.  
  
"Yes you have. Many, many, MANY times before. So tell me now what you think may ruin my plan..." Josie said quickly. She had a meeting with Vaughn that afternoon to start their project, her very opportunity to start being nice and caring.  
  
"I saw him... with Madison." Corrine said in a low tone. Deep down she knew that she was hurting her friend badly by telling her that. She knew she cared about Vaughn even she didn't want to admit or tried lots of times to deny it. She could read her as an open book.  
  
"Madison uh.. what did you see exactly? Were they talking? Or.." Josie didn't finish. She couldn't. Every intention she had to be nice and trick him was now fading. She was angry again, er, angrier. "Great, I leave him alone for 10 minutes and he is all over her already.." She thought aloud, but luckily for her she said it so low that Corrine didn't hear.  
  
"They were just talking.. but.. you could see Madison was really flirting and he wasn't ignoring her. He didn't even said hello to me." Corrine said sounding now her a little hurt. Josie's eyes widened when she heard the not ignoring Madison's flirting part. She already hated that girl, now she hated her even more. And Vaughn wasn't so far from her either.  
  
"Well I can handle talking... talking its not bad.. is it? I mean, if he wanted more with her, he would have already made a move.. and he didn't.. did he?" Josie asked unsure and confused. She was trying so hard to figure him out that she was exhausting herself with the infinite possibilities.  
  
"I think so... Josie please don't do it. You can still back off, please you're gonna get yourself and him hurt.. Think about it Jos.. please?" Corrine pleaded as she saw Josie actually thinking about it.  
  
"I will Corrine.. I will, I promise okay? Now I have to go to the field, Vaughn had practice so we decided to meet there.." Josie explained leaving quickly. Corrine only managed to let out a sigh as she thought of her friend's unusual way to say I love you.  
  
( )  
  
Vaughn had the ball, he was opening his way up along all the players around him. He remembered that strategy so well that he felt he could do it without even looking. He went on straight were he was supposed to and was about to score, there were no players to take him down, at least that was what he saw because there was indeed one there, called Michael something. He never actually had the chance to learn his name. But the guy was there, approaching Vaughn by the second, who now was noticing him and glancing at him a bit. He focused himself on his target, he had to score. Michael ran pretty fast and was almost next to him, but Vaughn suddenly stopped confusing him and the rest of the team. He was not supposed to do that. He looked at the crowd and saw Josie sitting on a bench, apparently waiting and watching him play. He glanced at her and then back at Michael who was trying to take him down and catch the ball himself. Vaughn avoided him by taking so many directions at a time that Michael was getting dizzy. After a couple of turns to right and then to left, and to right again, Vaughn scored. Everybody yelled and shouted loud when he did it, and the coach and his team-mates approached him to congratulate him.  
  
"That was risky Pearson.. but you handled it well. I hope to see more of it!!" The coach said in a few growls. He always talked like that and Vaughn was used to it. His friends softly hit him on his back as he was leaving the field. Practice was over. He went directly towards Josie who was apparently smiling.  
  
"Wait a sec.. why is she so happy?" Vaughn asked to himself as he looked at her in disbelief. He rose one eyebrow and studied the redhead in front of him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Josie asked in the sweetest tone she managed, a really irritating one as for her, and Vaughn, he was just confused and more confused.  
  
"I am.. ARE YOU?" Vaughn emphasised the last part. If there was someone not feeling okay it wasn't him that was for sure.  
  
"Yeah.. by the way, pretty cool turn you did back there.. he thought he had you.. but you ended up scoring!!! It was awesome.. maybe I'll become a cheerleader or something and cheer you up at your games and stuff.." Josie lied. She wouldn't be a cheerleader for anything in the world. She hated how girls humiliated themselves by doing such job. The short skirts, the tight tops.. not in a thousand years.  
  
"Josie..?" Vaughn tried to prove himself he was indeed talking to her and not her clone or twin sister. At that school everything was possible. Maybe she fell in the wormhole, or maybe she cloned herself accidentally or whatever, but the Josie Trent he knew wasn't gonna apply for cheerleader, not in a thousand years.  
  
"Yeah? You ready to think of our project? I had a few ideas myself... wanna hear them?" Josie asked politely trying to imitate her previous annoying sweet tone.  
  
"Of course.." Vaughn hesitated but followed her into the school and up to her room.  
  
( )  
  
"Im telling you.. we need to do something... they're just gonna get themselves hurt.." Corrine warned Marshal in a soft whisper. They were sitting on a bench in the yard as they talked about their friends Josie and Vaughn.  
  
"Corrine, up to now, you have told me in 10 different ways the consequences, now would you tell me what on earth is she planning so we can stop them?" Marshal said tired of hearing the same thing. Corrine looked at him and for a minute he saw a glaring. "What?" Marshal asked confused.  
  
"Could you keep your voice down?" Corrine said low but pronouncing each word carefully and strongly.  
  
"Fine. Now, would you?" Marshal asked in the same tone Corrine had before.  
  
"No I don't think so. I cant do that to Josie, but.. Oh.. forget about it.. I'll handle it myself." Corrine said mad. Suddenly Marshal wasn't a good idea. She had called him for help and everything he was giving her was more and more troubles. Just when Marshal was about to stop Corrine she was far gone.  
  
"Damn..." He said low. He wasn't supposed to be heard saying that. He wanted Corrine to trust him, but at the moment he seemed to be only making things hard for her. He had to understand Josie was her best friend, she couldn't betray her by telling him.  
  
( )  
  
Back at Josie's room, Vaughn and her were having a bad time trying to come up with their project. Josie had said a couple of dumb ideas, and Vaughn was too focused on Josie's sudden new personality that he barely thought at all.  
  
"I got it! What happens to roses when you don't take care of them? Cool title.. what do you think?" Josie said as she glanced at Vaughn.  
  
"I think Professor Zeta will use us as his next example of "don'ts". Josie, are you sure you feel all right?" He asked for the 45th time. Josie realized now that she was being too friendly and nice. She was confusing him, not fooling him. She had to change strategy soon.  
  
"Okay Vaughn you got me. All this time I've been trying to swallow everything that happened and act as usual. Im sorry, but I cant lose you as the friend you are. I don't care about the silver ball, or your father, or Lucas... I just know that I care about you." She said sounding as honestly as she could. And she was. Everything she thought she was lying about, it was deep down her awful truth. She didn't care about all that, all she wanted was things back to normal. Vaughn being there for her.  
  
"No, Josie im the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did, but you don't understand. I was put in a sword/wall situation. On one hand I had you, we.. sort of became really close these weeks, and I.. And in the other, there was my father. I didn't know what he wanted until he called for me. He had a silver ball true, but the weirdest happened. One moment it was there, and the next one it wasn't.. Well actually it was, but it was different. As my father said." Vaughn ended up his saying. He was telling her the truth and he too wanted to be with her as they used to. He wanted everything back to normal even if that represented facing up his father. Josie believed him. She didn't know why, but she felt he was saying the truth. He wouldn't lie to her.. not again at least.  
  
"No.. no.. Josie Trent you need to stay strong.. don't you see what he is doing? He is tricking you instead of the other way around as it was planned!!!" One voice spoke in Josie's mind. Could be? Could be Vaughn Pearson lying again? It could definitely be possible. I mean he had done it before, why not again? As Josie went on thinking she forgot Vaughn was still in front of her waiting for her reply.  
  
"Lets just say we both are sorry." Josie forced her best smile. Not a word. She wouldn't believe him a word. Vaughn smiled himself and offered her his hand. She smiled truly this time and took it bringing him closer into a hug.  
  
End of chapter two  
  
A/N: Thanks to the reviewers and let me say, yeah I know, I don't describe much, its just I tend to get bored when I read so much descriptions, but I promise I'll try to improve at that. Anyway, I was thinking maybe I should pair up Corrine and Marshal as well... what do you think? Paris 


End file.
